The New Age of Shannara
by Bit-McCloud
Summary: The hero's who saved the Four Lands are back. They restored magic to the Four Lands and defeated the evil Uhl Belk. But this time they face a greater evil. They must get the 5 sacred artifacts once more and the ones who stole them.
1. Default Chapter

The New Age of Shannara  
  
Chapter 1  
The Queen of the Eternal Sky and The King of the Everlasting  
Forests were both sitting softly on a patch of grass at the edge  
of their sanctuaries (which has been hers since before the Four  
Shannara Children restored magic to The Four Lands and defeated  
Uhl Belk-The Stone King-who was the brother of the King of the  
Silver River). The Queen was basking in the wonderful light that  
leaked through the barrier, which separated the Land of the  
Fairies and the World of Men. Her wonderfully silky Unicorn hair  
was glistening in the light. Her baby blue eyes were the only  
stars in the daylight domain. She wore a dress that challenged  
only the length of her hair. Pearl white was all you could see  
drawn upon it, but there were many distinguishing factors to it,  
so many in fact that it is impossible to tell all.  
  
HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED she thought to her self  
while looking through the barrier, into the future, WHAT ARE WE-  
THE FAIRIES-GOING TO DO WRONG?  
  
The King of the Everlasting Forests was also looking through the  
barrier. He was ashamed of what he saw.  
  
ALL THIS DESTRUCTION. HOW WILL THIS HAPPEN. AND WORST STILL HOW  
WILL IT END he wondered THE WORLD OF MEN IS IN CHAOS, ONCE  
AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME THE EVIL ONES WOULD BE FORGIVEN OR  
TOLERATED.  
  
IT WAS NIGHT, and the rain was washing away the darkness. There  
was a fog of gray forming around Varfleet. A mysterious figure  
was swiftly dissipating into the black void, and emerging from  
the shadows.  
  
He pushed back his lengthy, charcoal hair. The metallic  
silver highlights shined under the heavy moonlight. His navy  
blue eyes, black in the darkness, were shining off the  
starlight. In them all you could see was concentration. He was  
looking for something. His eyes were darting from one corner of  
Varfleet to the other. Then suddenly they stopped. And they  
focused on one point. It seems as though he found his target. He  
had one of two choices.  
  
ONE, HE COULD GO INTO THE SHADOWS AND MAKE EVERYTHING EASY.OR  
TWO, HE WAS CLOSE ENOUGH TO HIS DESTINATION THAT HE COULD WALK  
THERE. BUT THEN HE WOULD RISK THE CHANCE OF BEING SEEN BY THE  
GNARLS (AT ONE TIME EVIL CREATURES BORN OF MAGIC, BUT NOW THEY  
HELP THE FOUR LANDS KEEP THE PEACE WITH THEIR OWN MAGIC) AND  
DESTROY THEM AND DRAW EVEN MORE ATTENTION TO HIM BY THE COUNCIL.  
He discarded the latter immediately.  
  
"Better make this as clean as possible, if possible." he  
whispered to himself with a faint smile on his narrow face.  
  
So after that he dissipated into the shadows again. Then as  
quickly as he went in he came out. He was right in front of his  
so-called target. The building was quite miniscule. And it  
looked as if one precise blow, from his Tetshiel, would be  
enough to bring it down. It was also very unkempt. The sign,  
reading THE DANCING ELVES, was tilting. Its shady blue color was  
peeling. And it seemed as though it hasn't been in use for years  
and years.  
  
But our stranger knew better. For he had a special..........  
"Ability". He had the power to see what others couldn't, what  
was being hidden from him. He could see past lies and see only  
the truth in things-The TrueSight. The TrueSight showed him that  
the Ale (a wine beverage) House was fortified with Metallium  
(the strongest metal ever-said to be able to stand the force of  
a Mord Wraith). The door, which looked as if it were falling off  
its hinges, had a very complicated pass code.  
  
"What's with all the security," he whispered to himself.  
  
He started up the dusted stairs without haste. He got to the  
entrance and saw that the door might be bothersome. So he  
swiftly slid the Tetshiel out of its sheath, slicing it slightly  
on the edge of the sheath until it was completely out.  
  
"This will take some technique," he said.  
  
So then he lowered his height (just a bit) took his square-ended  
sword and took it in both hands. Then he spread his legs apart.  
  
MY R.R.K STANCE SHOULD BE ENOUGH.  
  
Suddenly, as if wanting to draw all the attention in the world,  
he screamed at the top of his lungs,  
"Hytan Musuragi style  
SUISANOMAKARU  
  
As he said that he thrusted his sword toward the reinforced  
door. The sword carried him to the door at such a high speed the  
point of impact was almost immediately after he finished  
screaming.  
When the impact occurred the stranger got blind-sighted. The  
smoke was so intense that it was impossible to tell whether  
anyone was even there. The strangers outline was light, however,  
he was still there. There was debris everywhere. There was a  
long narrow crater from where the stranger started and to where  
he ended.  
  
"I better hurry and get what I came looking for. The Shadowen  
should be here soon," he told himself.  
  
As quickly as he could he went into the fort. At the far end was  
what he was looking for. When he got there he couldn't move. He  
just stood there in awe.  
  
"I never knew the Sword of Shannara was so astounding," he  
whispered.  
  
The object was very sleek it had just been through restoration  
not to long ago. The handle was quite new. And it looked as if  
it were begging for someone to take hold of it. The blade was a  
thing of beauty. It was reflecting the light that was leaking  
from the room above. The mystery man saw some words engraved on  
the blade with his acute eyes. He didn't have time to read what  
was on the blade. As he took hold of the sword he heard  
something behind him.  
  
"We have come for you Azuka" 


	2. The New Age of Shannara

The New Age of Shannara  
  
Chapter 2- The Stone  
Azuka's ear caught the low intensities of the Wraith's  
(Shadowen with large lightning bolt horns coming from its  
grotesque head. Poisonous spikes were concealed in its body for  
when they would be needed. But its most lethal weapon was its  
knife like paws, which it could use to summon powerful magic).  
He slowly turned around, the shimmering blade in hand. He  
started to slightly hover over the highly concealed, reinforced  
floor. He caught glimpse of a dark swiftly moving shadow. Which  
seemed to be going for a door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
'must be Ramira' he quickly thought. But then decided to  
forget about her and get ready for the fight that would soon  
come.  
  
Both parties were at a standoff. Neither one would make a  
move before the other.  
The was waiting in anticipation for the fight to begin.  
The windows were open in awe as if they were capable,  
themselves, seeing how powerful each group was. The room,  
itself, was quite shadowed. Many creatures were concealed in the  
darkness. Suddenly many round crimson red spheres started  
appearing from out of the corner of Azuka's eyes. He swiftly  
rotated his head clock-wise. His hair lashed out at the darkness  
behind him. His highlights catching the crimson of the red  
spheres in the shadows. His navy blue eyes were darting from one  
speck of red to the next.  
'those are no lights' he quickly summed up. 'Those are  
Gnarrls(horrible shadowen with arms exceeding the length of its  
own body. It has claws that have a lightning shape to them. With  
a dark green color to attached to its body. Its body was three  
times the size of a basketball player. It had a very grotesque  
body and the face was slightly gone on one side)' he screamed in  
his mind.  
  
But before he could think anything else they quickly  
lunged at him. They had the speed and agility of a highly  
skilled dancer. Yet it had the strength of a Koden- a gigantic  
and grizzled bear-like creature. With Limbs that are quite  
lengthy that have ragged murky yellow claws that curve at the  
end reaching the ground. The Wraiths as if being called were  
suddenly behind Azuka. So close that they could smell the hair  
of the one they were sent to destroy. Not much long after, the  
Gnarls were so close that he could see the reds in their eyes.  
  
"THE COAST IS clear" whispered a very young girl.  
It was still a lead black night. The shadows seemed to be  
scaring away any hope of that marvelous silver moonlight. The  
fog has grew to be much thicker than it was before, however, as  
it rose to the sky it dissipated gradually. It seemed to be  
rising off from the scarce dark green shrubs that were scattered  
about the city. The buildings were as charcoal, at night, as the  
deepest black hole. The trees were as skeletons. All the leaves  
were torn off by the heavy gusts of winds howling, as if they  
were wolves, from the canyons. Once or twice you could hear  
actual wolves. Yet, on the roof of the highest building was  
where the moonlight, left, concentrated what little energy it  
could muster through the thick clouds and fog.  
  
A top of the building was a tall young girl. Her soft and  
gentle hair was wafting in the moaning wind. The girl's hair was  
sleek, fine, and lengthy, reaching down to her ankles. Her  
metallic gold hair, which was tied up in the back, was  
glistening in the slight moonlight. And the triangular blue  
highlights at the tip of her hair seemed to be directing  
attention away from the girl. Her outfit was gothic. She would  
never need to hide in the shadows. All she would have to do is  
press up against it. She had a holster were she put a very  
strange gun and she hid a special knife were it would be safe.  
Near her heart. She also had a shimmering blade, in a sheath, on  
her back.  
  
'That's it, Azuka. Draw their attention. Just a little bit  
longer' she thought to her self.  
The minutes were rolling by as if they were being eaten by  
the dark. She, almost, immediately acknowledged the situation  
and decided to take her leave of the safety of the rooftop. Her  
jump was so elevated that no one without exceptional eye-sight  
would have seen were she was in the sky. She landed right in  
front of the torn up building that Azuka went into. The battle  
was about to begin. So she went into the shadows and snuck  
through. Apparently, Azuka saw her. But she couldn't acknowledge  
him so she went on her way. She found a quaint miniscule door.  
She went through it. On the other side of the door was a long  
tunnel with twists and turns everywhere. The passageway was dark  
and gloomy. The roof had many icicles, and they were dripping  
liquid into a dark and endless abyss. It was as if the dark void  
was a monstrous mouth. And if you fell you would feel as if you  
were being digested.  
  
'Oh, come on. They honestly think this will stop me' she  
thought with a faint smile.  
She ran with the swiftness of a cheetah and the skill and  
grace of a dancer. But just as she was about to jump the pit she  
heard the horrid sound of a hungry Maw Grint (the Stone Kings  
son-he went mad with all the power his father gave him. Now he  
is just a grotesque, inhuman black tiger-like shadowen. That has  
a massive size and is greatly elevated. Its paws have great  
white sickle like claws protruding from them. It has navy  
stripes. And its body was the same color as the pits. It had  
lightning bolt horns on its head. And rock hard spikes on its  
back. Its face was also quite narrow and concentrated-the  
shannara kids have convinced it to help guard a powerful  
object.) She heard it snap its jaws. And lick its lips in  
delight.  
  
It jumped out to try to catch Ramira. But she was to  
quick for it. She sensed it. And saw it with her incredible  
eyesight. Right when it was about to go for her neck with its  
gigantic jaws she jumped up and got into a stance.  
  
While in the air she set her legs together. And slapped  
her hands together as well. Her Index and Middle fingers on both  
hands were standing straight up and held tightly together. Her  
Ring and Pinky Finger, on her right hand, were concealing the  
same on the other. She pressed her thumbs together with all her  
might.  
  
All of a sudden her gothic garments started to blow with  
imaginary gusts of wind. Soon after a blue aura started to swirl  
around her so fast it soon disappeared, but you could still tell  
it was there. Finally an electrical current started to form in  
her aura.  
  
The Maw Grint was some umpteenth feet away from her and  
closing. She new she had to act fast to make it work.  
  
'I have two choices' she whispered in the sanctuary that  
was her mind. 'I can either try my ShortBladeGun technique, or  
my SwordShot' she quickly discarded the latter, knowing that it  
would talk a lot more energy.  
  
Her "unique" gun appeared in her hand. It seemed to be a gun of  
immense power. It glistened in the light reflecting from the Maw  
Grints claws. Its colors were of the earth. And it seemed the  
trigger was ready to push itself back. Suddenly the gun expanded  
in size. It was about the size of a gnarrls arm. Ramira quickly  
seized her sword and shoved the swords handle into it. It  
started to spark with the white-hot intensity of the sun.  
Finally she took her knife from the spot in her heart. Its atoms  
started to bubble. And soon the whole knife changed in size,  
shape, and class. It was no longer a knife. It was a fine line  
of flexible string. Something started to grow out of the guns  
top and bottom. It was a smooth and flexible curved branch. She  
swiftly hooked up the string with the branch. Now she had a bow.  
All Ramira needed was an arrow. So with all her strength and  
might she forced the sword out of its hiding place, in the gun,  
with her magic. She took the handle in her hand and thrust it  
back. She now had a bow and arrow. Just in time, too. Because  
the Maw Grint was just about to have its dinner.  
  
"Secret Amakru technique" she screamed at the top of her  
lungs. Her hair, which was in a ponytail in the back, suddenly  
undid itself. Her lengthy her was in the vicinity of the Maw  
Grints breath. Her hair started to sway back and forth and it  
soon started to envelop all of Ramira. It finally did. Her  
golden hair was enclosing her entire body in a golden diamond.  
  
The Maw Grint finally reached her and lashed out with its  
mighty claws trying to give Ramira a hair cut, but with the  
diamond enclosing Ramira the Maw Grint couldn't injure her. It  
was like a barrier, which nothing could penetrate. The Maw Grint  
with its snapping jaw and its black void body missed and it  
WOULD NOT accept a defeat. It landed on the ledge over looking  
the endless pit. It quickly reversed once it landed and faced  
Ramiras new form. It looked at her with disdain and disgust in  
its eyes. It made a thunderous roar, but that was a grave  
mistake and the Maw Grint would pay dearly for it. Because at  
just that moment Ramira, from inside of her shell, shot out her  
Ramshire-her sword. It sliced through the air with the swiftness  
of a hawk diving for a mouse. The Maw Grint did not know what  
hit it. The Ramshire cut through the mouth of the Maw Grint. And  
then it decided to change course and head south for the winter.  
The Maw Grint was down and out for the count.  
  
"Better hurry up" she said to her self. "It won't stay  
down for much longer" she then unveiled her protection. Letting  
her hair go back to its original position.  
'To bad its not a shadowen. If so it would have died by  
the magic contained in the sword' she thought to herself.  
She was still hovering in the air above the pit. She suddenly  
started dropping in elevation dramatically. She quickly regained  
her stance and summoned forth a blast of wind. It was enough of  
a blast for Ramira to reach the other side.  
  
"Finally" she said with triumph. And a faint smile.  
She swiftly ran to the door at the end of the passageway,  
and opened it without haste. Once she opened the door she saw  
what she came for. It was on a pedestal at the back of the room.  
She ran for it as fast as she could, not wanting to waste any  
time. She reached it in less than a minute.  
  
"Its wonderful" she whispered with glee.  
  
There it was her target. It was like a star that wouldn't shine  
anymore. It had a slight shine from some unidentifiable source.  
It was as black as night, and as small as a rubber ball. Yet the  
most powerful weapon in the world. It had a pentagon, hexagon,  
and a star on it. They were activated only when you call forth  
one of its special powers.  
  
"The Black ElfStone" She said with excitement. "Wow, its  
soooo..................." she never finished her sentence she  
heard a loud thud from upstairs.  
"Azuka" she gasped. "I almost forgot."  
  
And with that she was off. 


End file.
